


Hunter being hunted

by Peach_song



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_song/pseuds/Peach_song
Summary: RK900/RK800BDSM





	Hunter being hunted

  
午夜突发bdsm  
RK900 x 51

  
-Connor，我非常失望，你的软体出现了运行缺陷。

-但好在我们有一套矫正的方案，可以找出这个缺陷并且修复它。

 

  
“Stand Up.”

康纳猛地睁开眼。他注意到自己穿着一件类似于囚服的衣服，他从床上坐起身，发现自己身处一间密封的房间里。这里看上去很像是底特律警局的囚室，除了简单的床和桌子之外别无他物。

让他的LED灯变黄的是门口站着的男人——RK900. 和他有着同样的面孔，但是更强壮，更先进，也更冷酷无情。

康纳警惕地看着RK900打开外面的锁，朝他走过来。对方脸上没有任何表情，似乎他那先进的软体占用了他大部分的计算资源。

“我来帮助你执行修复程序。”他平淡无波地说，朝康纳靠近。

“你要做什么？”康纳只说了这几个字，下一秒他的嘴便被牢牢捂住——他惊怒地发出唔唔的抗议声，LED灯一闪一闪表现着他的愤怒，然而RK900只是漠然地扫了它一眼，随后用一个口塞堵住了他的嘴。

“——修复程序启动。”

  
他的手被RK900反摁在背后，钉在墙上，胸口夹着两个乳夹，屁股里塞进了一个蓝色的球状物体。他的嘴巴被RK900用一只不容反抗的手牢牢捂住，他只能胡乱摇着头，却无法挣脱，也无法发出任何声音。

RK900用一根绳子反绑住了他的两只胳膊，然后打开了那个球状跳蛋的开关，让它在他的身体里面肆虐。康纳感到RK900在拨弄他的阴茎，他愤恨地摇头，踢蹬双腿，可是他无法对RK900造成任何伤害。乳头传来的疼痛而酥麻的奇异感觉，后穴更是一阵阵发麻，他只能绝望地看着自己的身体被这些外来的奇怪代码侵占。

“不要动。这会让你我都好过一些。”RK900冷冷地说。

然后康纳感到自己的性器官被贴上了一个温热的东西——他惊怒地睁大眼，是RK900. 对方跪在地上，专心致志地为他口交。

他的喉肉极其娴熟的吸吮康纳的顶端，舔弄他的柱身，和上面分泌出来的透明液体。他的服务很快让康纳的阴茎直立了起来，仿生人侧着脸，低着头，颤抖着身体。他的面颊贴在冰凉的墙壁上，眼角发红。他仿佛不敢相信自己身为一个有了情感的“人”，竟然在一台机器的服务下有了感觉。他的身体正在被快感控制而不是情感控制。

“你该知道你的软体反应是错误的，它们不该出现。”RK900娴熟地吮吸他的龟头，让后者触电一样狠狠仰起头——他射精了。浊白的液体溅射在RK900的脸上，那张和自己一样的面容透出一股色情的美，使得那张冷酷的脸也沾染上两份淫乱。他用古井无波的语气陈述道，“你认同吗，RK800？”

康纳有气无力地倚靠在墙上，他的身体瘫软使不上一点力气，喉咙艰涩发不出声音，但他仍然缓慢而坚定地摇了摇头。

  
++

康纳被赤裸地以一个完全打开的姿势绑在他的床上。他的手臂被分开绑在身体两侧，绳子在床底拉成了一个环。 他的脚踝被绑在大腿上，两条大腿被分得大开，暴露出腿间的器官；他的嘴巴被口塞牢牢塞住，眼睛被一块眼罩蒙住；而他的脖子被一圈绳子不松不紧地勒着，只要他试图挣扎，绳子就会瞬间勒紧，向他的中央处理器传递窒息的信号。

康纳就以这么一个僵硬的、被控制的姿势面对着RK900居高临下的审视，异常仿生人的情感同时也为他带来了羞耻和痛苦的感官模拟。他不能移动身体，甚至不能低头看一看自己的狼狈模样，他只知道RK900在以审视一头待宰的猎物的目光打量自己的赤裸的、陈横的身体。

“修复程序第二阶段。”RK900说，随后他俯下身去。

“呜……”康纳感到他被绑缚的脚趾被温和湿润的软肉包围，RK900在舔他的脚。这让他不由自主地蜷缩起来。敏感的脚趾被温热的软肉包围，时不时地刺激他的脚心。他发着抖，身体像触电一般的颤栗。太舒服了，如果RK900现在揭开他的眼罩，会发现他的仿生眼眶已经湿润一片。

他哆嗦着，因为RK900仍然在不紧不慢地揉弄他的性器。这折磨比起疼痛和殴打更让他感到恐惧，他不知道自己有没有办法抵抗这柔软又激烈的不动声色的侵略。直到他感到脚心被RK900的两根手指挠动，对方残酷地握住他的脚板，像是逗猫一样或轻或重地搔刮他的脚掌心——他猛地弹起了腰，口中发出类似于大笑的滑稽声音。

“噗唔……呼呼……”

他挣扎，求饶，摇头，然而没有用，他的脚腕被绑在那里，根本躲不开RK900残忍的折磨。直到他笑得几乎要断气，眼泪打湿了蒙眼的眼罩。直到脖子上的绳索越勒越紧，窒息的感觉阻断了他的能源，他的眼前一片模糊，这仿佛永无尽头的可怕折磨才终于停止了。

他的阴茎已经硬的不像话。康纳重重地呼了一口气——防身人的身体可以很迟钝也可以很敏感。他没有想到被人挠脚底板都能让他这么溃不成阵。

“这是你自己选择的。”RK900低沉的声音从身下传来，康纳意识到他甚至连呼吸的节奏都没乱，这让他感到羞耻且痛苦不已。

是的，是他自己选择的，而他甚至无法半途放弃。

  
++

RK900低着头——他在给自己口交。康纳发出一声绝望的呻吟，然而感官元件接收到的是让他的灵魂感到震颤的快感。破碎的哭叫从口球中不断溢出，他试图挣扎，于是脖子上的绳环瞬间收紧，阻止了他的一切激烈反抗。

RK900抚摸着他的阴茎，同时用一根大一些的按摩棒在他的后穴入口处摩擦着。康纳的眼前一片漆黑，但他能感受到那根按摩棒粗大的直径和冰凉的表面。他知道这跟东西会给自己的系统带来什么破坏，于是他只是恳求地摇着头，发出呜呜的呜咽。RK900不知是没看见还是不为所动，他慢慢将按摩棒插进了他的身体。

“这不是你想要的吗？变成人？”RK900说，“看看你自己的样子，你真是个贱货。”

他说得对。康纳感到自己的身体仿佛被一分为二，然后磅礴汹涌的快感从体内沿着前列腺一路直达头顶。RK900一边试探性地抽送那根按摩棒，一边用力撸动他的阴茎。前后夹击的快感让康纳筛糠似的抖动着身体。

他胡乱摇动自己的脑袋，顾不得脖子承受的压力和系统传出窒息的警告。他要高潮了，在他的敌人手下。

求求你。他想，不要。

“你仍然确定你是正确的吗？康纳？”RK900的声音从头顶传来。

“我……啊……”窒息的快感让康纳无法说出一个完整的句子，他的眼睛和面颊都变得通红，眼神涣散，嘴角流出透明的液体。他机体的每一个元件都在尖叫，想要从这个快乐又痛苦的处境中逃离出来，可是他不能。

他是人，人就要接受这一切，包括感官系统带来的痛觉和快感，骄傲和羞耻。

RK900用他的手指——指尖释放出了电流，他用那根手指粗暴地碾磨他的阴茎顶部。电流在他最敏感的地方流过，康纳浑身重重地弹了起来，他发出“呜呜”的惨叫。可是RK900却无动于衷，一波一波地电击他的阴茎。

快感之中也夹杂了痛苦。康纳疯了一般地挣扎、扭动身体，可是他无法躲避被强制高潮的羞耻和无力。他的身体仿佛被抽空了。他再一次射精。

  
……

康纳双眼失焦地躺在床上，他的乳头红肿而饱经蹂躏，像两颗饱满的樱桃；他的嘴半张着；身体像一条弹动的濒死的鱼一样微微抽搐，眼罩下的目光已经涣散。他高潮了，这是第三次。这一次他甚至没有用到前面。

RK900回头看了一眼按摩棒的电量显示，发现它足够再支撑好几个小时。“康纳，希望你有愉快的一天。”RK900冷淡地说，他把浑身瘫软的异常仿生人和他的玩具们留在了那里，转身离开了这个房间。

康纳一个人瘫软在床上。体内按摩棒的震颤已经告一段落，可他不知道这可怕的东西什么时候又会做起孽来。他的身体仍旧动弹不得。

无畏的猎手头一次为这未知的、仿佛无穷无尽的等待而恐惧——既是恐惧即将到来的惩罚，也是恐惧自己被驯服的可能。他被狩猎了，彻头彻尾的。

 


End file.
